


December 23, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Concern formed in the alien preacher's eyes when Supergirl winced in his arms.





	December 23, 2002

I never created DC canon.

Concern formed in the alien preacher's eyes when Supergirl winced in his arms and he recalled a recent battle with a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
